A Dreamless Night
by Demonflames92
Summary: Takes place during the events of the episode "the ungroundable" with references to "raisins" and "coon and friends part 2." Tall Goth Michael is in charge of kidnapping Mike so the Goths can rid of the head vampire, But Michael decides to have a bit of fun with the Vamp kid before his fellow Goths arrive.


_**Warnings:**_ _Rape Rape and rape. Dark sexual content. Please don't read unless you are old enough, some of the content may bother you and if you think it might then please don't read. I personally don't think rape is ok, but for the sake of this fan fiction and it being pure fantasy it is meant to be enjoyed. ((Sidenote: This was written by my friend LunarBlossom and posted up here with her permission. Go to her ao3 to see more of her stuff lol_ _))_

* * *

It had been a long and stressful day, but it was dark now, which meant things could be changing within the next couple of hours. He knew it was going to get better, these next few moments were going to be exhilarating. His dark lined eyes opened as he remembered he wasn't alone, he could see the smoke from his cigarette and an outline of the body in front of him. The long thin fingers held the cancer stick lightly, the arm it was attached to resting on the back of the chair he sat. The tall and lanky man was relaxing casually, his black trench resting on the bed next to him, something he rarely took off. He wore a tucked in white button down, black suspenders held his black pants up. Belts were just too much of a hassle. A very dark appearance he had, with an even darker aura. The man had very curly hair and a dangling earring on his left earlobe, but it somehow worked well for him, for his gothic appearance and personality. His dark eyes stared at the figure in front of him, wanting to say something but knew he wouldn't be getting a response.

Mike was his name, his body drugged and it didn't function like how he wanted. He was the leader of a new fad, rich kids were dressing like goths and calling themselves vampires, Mike 'Vampir' Mckowski was the start of it all. The curly haired Goth immediately hated him, not because of the whole vampire thing, that only bothered his other three Goth friends, but because they shared a similar name. It didn't matter much until everyone starting following Mike around, making him popular and causing much confusion when mentioning the name "Michael."

Michael himself played along with his three friends in wanting to get rid of the vamp kids, but it was not what he wanted. What he wanted was an excuse to get closer to that vampire leader, Mike. A small satisfied smile made its way to his face, Michael put up with enough shit just for the few hours he had tonight. His parents weren't home, always working the night shift, plus who gave a fuck about his stepfather. He pulled out his mobile phone, seeing a few messages from Pete, another Goth who Michael was probably the closest to.

'You have an hour to lure him, so we can finally do something about the little shit.'

Michael glanced at the message, his friends didn't even know he already had the vamp in his possession. Maybe it was pent up stress, but he wanted to attack the older kid. He had never been more upset in his whole life than when Raven suddenly left, months had passed since then and it was still on his mind. The tall Goth accepted one of their schoolmates, Stan, in to their group. Helping him cope with a recent break up and in their own Gothic way did what they could to support him. Stan became Michael's play toy at first, and at some point he grew much more attached to him than he would with anyone else. He had called him Raven during his first play session with Stan and the name just stuck.

They still chatted every now and then, Michael and Pete often liked to check in on Stan to make sure he was ok. The Goth shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette, a god damned jock of all people.

"Are you going to speak or what?" Michael spoke darkly, he exhaled the words with smoke from his recent drag. This had been his third cigarette and the Vamp still wasn't capable of moving.

"I'm not going to wait much longer..." He said standing up, his black boots were still on, no intention of calling it a night anytime soon.

Mike had been staring at Michael with his red eyes, watching him smoke and watching those dark hungry eyes stare at him. The Vampire leader could barely speak, but it was progress compared to how his body felt an hour ago.

"What…" he struggled "w-what is going on..?" he asked with what could pass for a voice.

Michael grinned, the kid was older than him by two years, yet there he was, struggling to keep from pissing himself.

"I guess I gave you too much of a dose…"

Michael walked closer to the body that lay on his bedroom floor "I forgot you avoid all the bad things in life."

The tall Goth straddled the older kids' body with his own, he didn't need to use force, the body beneath him was still weak. Michael looked at the face below him, it looked absolutely terrified. It was nice to see such a stuck up rich kid look this way.

"What's your real eye color hmm?" The younger of the two spoke quietly, playfully and terrifying, resembling the look of a serial killer at this point.

He stared into the eyes of the vampire wannabe below him, the red contact lenses didn't look comfortable.

Mike did what he could to not cry, the Goth above him was capable of anything,

"I'm not…" He started before Michael interrupted him.

"I know you're not, but that's not the point. You've caused me loads of trouble, and this is what happens when people get my attention."

Michael didn't look upset, or stressed, but how could he be with what would soon be his stress reliever down at his feet.

"I'll put it bluntly, I don't have much time with you, so we are going to… have fun."

His eyes narrowed at the body below him, Mike had no idea what was even happening. The older vamp kid had never felt this way before, like he was in a bad dream.

"From the looks of it, you haven't really been with anyone…" Michael's eyes shifted up and down the body below him.

"Strange…"

Michael straddled the smaller body and lowered his face closer to Mike's

"Your such a charmer with all the ladies at school..."

Mike was regaining a bit of his strength, he could definitely feel the pressure of the Goth on top of him, and couldn't smell anything at this point but cigarettes.

"…Off…." Mike managed to say, his asthma making it even harder to breathe, "Please! I'm sorry for whatever. I. Did… I can't breathe..."

Michael didn't seem to care one bit, he did want more of a challenge than a pleading brat, but breaking him and tearing him from his high horse would be just as good. Michael pressed his lips against the vampire leaders', it was a strange kiss with the plastic fangs in the way. The Goth made the kiss more forceful, making Mike's mouth open for more air. The Vamp kids tongue was warm, his taste Michael noticed, was … well, nice.

He definitely wasn't used to such clean taste, as most others had hints of drug use, cigarettes or alcohol.

Michael pulled back, holding a blank expression. Mike on the other hand was almost in tears. His first kiss taken by someone he didn't even know, someone who was pissed at him so much that he wasn't even sure if he'd make it home tonight.

The taller Goth lit another cigarette, fully aware Mike wouldn't be able to handle much more smoke. The poor vamp's eyes watered severely, and his breathing was in such a strange pattern, heavy and quick.

"Let me fuck you and I'll open a window..." the taller of the two said blandly.

Mike lay on the floor still, he could feel himself beginning to choke but knew, definitely, he did not want to be screwed.

Michael stared, watching the Vamp kid's changing expressions.

"Here, I'll help you make a decision…"

The goth wasted no time and took a large drag of his cigarette, the burning smoke felt great in his lungs.

Michael held in the smoke, leaning in for another kiss. His lips pressed against Mike's, who couldn't quite keep his mouth shut because of the fake fangs.

Right when Mike opened his mouth for more air Michael exhaled all the smoke into the kid below him. He took the next couple seconds to make out with the older kid, his tongue forcing its way in and occasionally running along the bottom of Mike's lip. Mike's tongue cowered, pressed firmly to the bottom of his mouth to the point it was getting stiff and sore. The Goth held the older kids face with a firm grip, not letting the vamp move his head at all.

Mike may be older, but Michael was much larger and much stronger despite his thin looking frame.

The poor vamp kid wanted to choke, cough, anything. The smoke was warm and his eyes watered,

"I can't…"

He choked out, spit and fluids spilling from his mouth.

Soon, the Goth pulled away from him, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Mike stared through his blurring eyes, shaking his head and doing his best to back away. He really needed his inhaler, Mike's heart raced, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

He could really die here.

"I… I'll do it!" The vamp kid continued to choke on his words, he could taste a bit of copper in his breath. If Michael did this to him again he was going to cough up blood, he didn't want to die.

Michael's eyes looked to Mike's, the child seemed like he was having a mild panic attack. The goth knew that look, Pete used to have panic attacks all the time, he knew how painful they could get. Though for some reason, that very same look on a person like rich kid Mike, just felt wonderful.

"Mm… good choice" He mumbled, he could feel his pants getting tighter just at the thought of what kind of face this rich kid would make.

Michael got off of Mike and headed towards his bedroom window, pulling it up to let the fresh, cold air from outside in. A few flakes of snow blew in but melted before touching any type of surface. The smoke that had accumulated in Michael's room seemed to clear up immensely, though the smell still lingered.

Mike finally sat up, doing the best he could to breathe, he had never felt this awful in his life. He noticed the Goth relaxing on the bed by the time he was done coughing and catching his breath, he counted backwards quietly, keeping his eyes shut tight and hoping this was just a dream.

It wasn't.

Michael rested against his headboard, his arms folded behind his head as a cushion. A relaxed look on his face like he knew every thought that crossed the vamp's mind, like he knew everything.

"I …"

Mike started but the Goth growled at him "Door isn't locked, but by all means, try to leave..." his voice was cold, terrifying… there was no way Mike was going to risk making a run for it. In his current condition he was sure he wouldn't even make it to the door.

Who knew what kind of drug he had been slipped.

"Come."

Michael commanded, his eyes were narrowed and looked pure black, "We'll go after." He referred to meeting with his friends, but the Vamp kid thought he was going to get to go home.

Mike hoped the drug was still in his body at this point, he didn't want to feel any of what might happen.

The Vamp made his way to the bed, doing more of a fumbling, crawling motion than walking. Luckily the bed wasn't too high up and he managed to take a seat on the foot of it.

"Get on top."

Michael said harshly, keeping his attention focused on the vamp kid. He wondered what those thin hips could do, and again, what expressions the older kid was going to make. Mike obeyed the taller Goth, not ready to go through with this but was too exhausted and wanted to get it over with quickly.

He straddled the tall Goth, feeling strange at being in such a position and so close to a random stranger. The act alone made him extremely uncomfortable, and looking in to Michaels pools of darkness didn't help either.

If anything, Michael was somewhat enjoying the appearance of the vampire poser. The fangs and red lenses the rich kid wore looked pleasing in contrast with his black hair and pale skin. Mike really did fit the modern visual of a Vampire, definitely easy on the eyes, very pretty and even wore makeup. Well, the goths wore makeup too, usually just eyeliner but the vamp leader wore much more.

And it looked wonderful.

"No wonder you're so popular, with a face like that…." Michael wondered how jealous Henrietta would have been if she had heard Michael compliment another person this way.

Michael licked his lips casually, sliding his suspenders off his shoulders and letting both his hands rest on the slim hips of the boy in front of him.

"Your first time and I don't think I'll be able to be gentle."

Michael whispered, already using one hand to roam underneath the older boy's shirt, gliding up and down and skimming past the already hard nipples.

Well, it was pretty cold.

"Look… I don't… I don't know you. Please just-" Mike paused has he felt a jolt in his body as Michael toyed with one of his nipples, the way the taller goth squeezed and pinched tickled, but it started to feel arousing.

Was that the effect of the drug?

"Just do what you.. want. So… I can get home…" Mike said with his eyes shut. He still didn't even know what he had done to cause all this, but figured if he could get through this, then he would be left alone.

"Of course."

Came a slightly annoyed voice.

Michael was beyond pissed, the rich fuck didn't even know who he was? Well of course, what else would you expect from a snobby rich kid.

His thoughts grew darker but were cut short by a small ding from his cell, he glanced at it before speaking.

"You're very lucky… We only have so much time to play."

Michael wanted to toy with Mike all night, but that text was probably Pete, and they were probably heading over now in hopes of capturing the vamp kid.

Michael used his hands to unbuckle the older boy's belt, the buttons and zipper of the vamp kids pants came undone soon after. Mike never let the thought of the two of them having sex click until he opened his eyes and saw the look on his captors' face, the Goth kid was in the moment, lustful and hungry. Mike watched as the younger Goth lubricated his own fingers with his tongue, the goths own saliva dripping down on to his long and lanky digits.

The vamp kid felt another strange feeling in his body, a burning which he usually only got when the women at his school would flirt and talk sexually to him. He never thought of being able to get the same feeling about another guy, especially a guy like the one he sat on top of, maybe it was the drug?

He would make sure he'd blame the drug for everything tonight.

During his thoughts, Michael slid a hand behind Mike, his wet fingers trailing down the older's spine and making its way to a nice warm and tight entrance. The Goth's finger played with the small hole it found before he pushed it in. The feeling around his finger was immense and extremely tight, warm and wet.

Michael licked his lips, using his free arm to pull the vamp kid closer against himself so he had more access, easier to prepare.

Mike squirmed quite a bit, feeling a finger inside his hole, he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom. He wished he could push away but in his weak state all he could do was mouth small whispers against the Goth kid's firm chest.

"This… isn't going to .." Mike breathed heavily as he felt a second finger try to force its way in, stretching his hole uncomfortably, "Stop. please… this doesn't.. feel right.."

Michael grinned and lovingly licked the neck of his current partner, wanting to leave plenty of marks, but he couldn't tonight. The other Goth's would notice for sure, hell Pete may already know. Being the only one who knows of the tall goths sick personality and what he was capable of.

Michael thrusted his fingers in and out slowly, feeling the anal cavity squeeze around his digits uncomfortably. He got hot just thinking about how tight the older kid was going to be, feeling the struggles of the smaller ones drugged body.

The Goth removed his fingers, grinning at the gasp and small protests he heard from Mike.

"Your pants need to go..." he said sharply, moving to change the position. Michael pushed Mike onto his back and leaned over him, a small satisfied smile across his pale face. He removed the already unbuttoned black ripped pants from the body of its owner and pushed them to the side.

"You are going to crave this after I'm through with you," he breathed heavily, keeping his attention on the virgin below him.

"Everyone does..."

Michael had way too many fuck buddies, but rarely would he get to fuck a rich kid, let alone a virgin.

Michael unzipped his own black pants, pulling them down just enough to show his erection. It wasn't quite fully erect but it was already a good size. He rummaged around his pockets for a condom, pulling the pre-lubricated Latex condom and unrolling it onto himself.

Mike's red eyes widened at the sight... there was no way…

He thought immediately, wishing he could move more, but not now, not with Michael on top like this. Not with a gaze of the man above him, his eyes were so dark that he was sure it wasn't the drugs, he was actually too scared to move. Would it be worse if he did?

"No.. it's not going…" The older vamp kid tried to shake his head as his body tried to sink in to the bed. His hands on the chest of the Goth above him, using what strength he could to push him away, push him off, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"I wish we could have fooled around more…" Michael smirked and spoke softly, genuinely upset he was on a time limit. The Goth spit in his hand and used his saliva to lubricate the condom a bit more, pumping his cock a bit to make sure it was hard enough for entry.

"I'm used to much more stimulation, but the thought of doing this to you for the first time." He growled, "You're such a fucking turn on." Michael added as he lifted one of the vamp kid legs and positioned himself at the others small entrance. The older kid's eyes widened again, feeling a strange pressure by his exit, he looked horrified.

"You're scared?" Michael whispered "you're a creature of the night remember? This shouldn't scare you." He said with a playfulness in his voice, if only the Vampire kid knew how Michael usually enjoyed his sex. Michael was usually much MUCH worse on his fuck buddies.

"Having sex with a stranger…" Mike managed to say, noticing the Goth stopped his advances if he got him to talk.

"I don't fucking know you!"

Sure he had ran into him in the halls a few days prior to day, but that didn't mean anything. Everyone knew of the Goth kids, yet somehow the tall Goth knew of everything and everyone else. He knew Mike's name before he was "Vampir"

Knew Mike was two grades higher than his own, seemed to know everything about him.

"Regardless, you'll remember me now won't you?" the tall Goth grinned, Mike could swear the bastard had fangs, no one was this fucked up were they? This sadistic.

He started to push in, the tip already stretching Mike's anus way too far. Even as he squirmed and tried to back away, he could still feel it, stretching his hole painfully. The vamp kid felt like his ass was being torn apart, even with the drug still in his body, it did nothing for this kind of pain.

"Stop!" he cried, his voice hoarse and barely audible "it hurts.. it fucking hurts!" The Vamp kid couldn't believe what he was going through as the Goth continued to push in slowly, moving his hips back and forwards a bit to ease his way in.

Mike looked at his rapist, his darker eyes staring at Mike's face with a bit of wonder, curiosity even.

"I can't.. I'm going to die.. please…"

Michael finally pushed his way in, feeling the tight warmth of the virgin beneath him.

"Breath…" Michael said to the wannabe vampire, he wasn't sure why he was being nicer than usual, maybe because he wanted to make sure the vamp kid felt good as well? Maybe because it was his first time?

He wasn't sure, but knew that he wouldn't be so nice in the next couple of moments.

Mike had water in his eyes, his body and his legs most of all, trembled. He listened to his captor, breathing finally steady as he got used to the intrusion in his body, he couldn't believe it was actually inside of him. He could feel it twitch and grind into him, only very minuscule movements at first.

"Seems like you're already starting to get to know me" Michael said moving back and forth slowly, enjoying the tightness and squeezing the other provided him.

"I don't think I can do this..." He said gripping on to the Goth above him, his hands tightly grasping Michael's white button up. Mike's breathing turning into deeper heavy breaths as the Goth continued to move. He tried to focus on feeling good over the immense pain in his lower body.

"This is only the start," Michael growled," I'll fuck you until you can't make a sound, until your voice runs dry, until you orgasm over and over."

He spread the older vamp kids legs wider and lifted his body a bit more so he could delve himself in deeper. Mike made a small whimper when Michael's thick cock struck deep inside, the Goths thrusts becoming more and more violent, deeper…

Mike's body was warming up, his breathing becoming loud grunts and eventually screams of pleasure the longer the Goth pounded into him, it felt strange, it hurt, but it felt amazing all the same.

Soon Michael noticed a fully erect vampire below him, a smile on his lips when he saw the erection leak and twitch each time he thrusted inwards. The sound the vampire made with each heavy thrust, Mike himself couldn't tell if he was screaming from the pain or the strange pleasure.

It sounded like a nice mix of both.

"You're squeezing me so tight... it's almost painful…" Michael purred as he continued to push in as deep as he could. Mike came first at the deep sound of the Goth's voice, the large cock that moved deep inside of him, his scream muffled by his own hand.

Large amounts of milky white oozed from the older kids tip, plenty of it getting on his own body, some on the tall Goth's shirt.

Mike's body continued to shake and tremble as Michael continued to fuck him, his dick easily sliding in and out of his anal cavity now.

"Look at this mess you've made…"

Michael said looking pleased at his work, the older kid below him already looking frazzled, dirty with sweat and semen on his body.

Mike's penis never went soft after his orgasm, staying slightly hard and somewhat erect while a stranger fucked him. The Goth let go of Mike's legs, which now held themselves open, spread far apart, his body actually moving against Michael's.

"Oh? You're feeling good now?" Michael questioned slowing down his pace as the body below him looked lost in a trance. The tall Goth was a bit disappointed, hoping to deal with more of a struggle. What'd he expect from a virgin?

"Fuck. you…" Mike growled, his fake fangs showing as he mouthed the curse words, his breathing ragged and anger in his voice. His body was loving this, his mind on the opposite end of the spectrum. His erection was threatening to burst once more now, Mike's throat was sore and his body felt terrible. Yet his lower half felt so warm, he just wanted to be done with this.

"Finish fucking me you sadistic fuck so I can go home!" Mike yelled with his voice cracking and his body enjoying each thrust of the Goth.

The Goth's eyes seemed to light up, a bit of life showing in his darker than normal, black eyes.

"You are… fun…" he grinned, stopping for a moment to pull the older body to his and into a sitting position.

The new position gave a new feeling and Mike could swear he could feel Michaels cock pounding against his stomach. The Goth thrusted upwards, holding the Vamp kids body down so he could grind into it. Mike's moans were soft and hoarse thanks to his throat being so sore.

"I feel like I actually want to take you completely…" Michael said has he licked and nibbled at Mike's collarbone, his bites travelling up to his neck.

He wanted to leave a nice mark where everyone could see, but decided against it. Pete would definitely notice it, so would Henrietta, she always seemed so suspicious of Michael. Maybe because he cheated on her with literally everyone else? Michael knew she knew, she accepted Michael's personality, even if he was a lot different when he was with her.

Michael found the vamps lips during his thoughts and kissed him harshly, his tongue actually fighting with Mikes this time, Mike was horny and feeling it now. Of course the kiss would be different. The Vamp kid drooled a bit, and Michael licked it up, enjoying the strange unfamiliar taste.

At this point the thrusts were becoming so unbearable, Mike wasn't sure he could keep his head in the game, his body had definitely already lost. He was starting to feel so good, he was straining his muscles just to try to feel his partner more.

Mike's eyes felt hot, " You're cruel… just finish me already.."

Mike breathed into another sloppy kiss, he hated this feeling, he had never imagined he'd be rapped like this.

"I never did fucking anything to you." He choked out and Michael grinned, getting lost in the pleasure that was an inexperienced sex toy to him. But today, Mike was more than just one of his toys he could fuck around with, he wanted him, wanted to ruin him.

"To me? No… Talk to the other 'friends' of mine. You pissed them off so much that they left me in charge of taking care of you." It wasn't a complete lie, Pete probably would've killed Mike if Henrietta hadn't suggested a plan to get rid of him tonight. Hell, Firkle probably would've been on board with killing someone, he had before. Kind of.

Michael stopped his thrusting just as Mike looked like he was about to burst, a small look of relief on Mike's face but he also looked frustrated at almost hitting his climax.

"Soon your life is going to be hell, you fucking spoiled rich fuck." Michael growled angrily as he pulled himself out of Mike's warm hole and pushed him back down on the bed, "turn over" he demanded. Mike didn't move an inch, just stared at the Goth that glowered down at him, he looked different but Mike couldn't tell how.

He just looked… pure evil.

"Turn the Fuck over." Michael raised his voice, something he rarely did, he had never been so turned on, so frustrated by a sex partner before. Michael wished he had more time to fuck around, but the clock was ticking and the other Goths would be here soon.

Mike turned over then soon felt a hand on his head shove his face into the mattress below, Michael was becoming more dangerous by the second, starting by removing his condom and discarding it to the floor.

Mike heard the snap of latex but couldn't imagine what was going on. Soon after, Mike felt a much warmer thick flesh near his entrance again, this time it slid in with only minor pain, his ass had already gotten used to the Goth's size and shape, but this time it felt much different, hotter, better even.

The thrusting became harsh, fast, deep. It had felt amazing and Mike fought back his own voice to try not to make any sounds, his throat hurt way too much as it was. Mike's body was being pounded into the mattress and the friction beneath himself and the sheets were just becoming too much to handle, that orgasm was creeping back to him.

The tall Goth grinded into the body below him, the only other person besides Raven he had fucked without a condom on.

But tonight there was going to be one major difference.

"I'm coming inside."

Michael started, breathing heavily and thrusting much faster than before. Mike could actually feel Michael's size increase a bit inside of him, then he realized what was going on. The Goth had taken the condom off, they were having unprotected sex… what if he catches a disease? Not to mention, he didn't want another man's semen inside of him.

wait…

Mike was feeling good too, it was hard to decide if he should fight it or let it happen so he could climax. He tried to say something, anything.

"You can't, please just pull out!" Mike said as his body grinded against the sheets below.

"Pull out, I beg you.. please pull out!"

Michael grabbed the vamps hips with a firm grip, thrusting in and out of the body below him, the shivering from Mike causing his hole to squeeze tighter, it felt like his ass was sucking on the Goth's dick.

"You just feel too good not too." Michael exhaled with a heavy breath, picking up his pace until finally he reached his climax. His nails digging into the skin of the hips he held so tightly, he continued to thrust slowly, riding out his orgasm as he continue to pour himself inside the older boy's body.

Mike felt the strange warmth being released inside of him, himself being sticky and wet. He had climaxed as well, all over the mattress below him, his lower body felt so wonderful and his penis was going to be very sore. He had came so much.

"You feel amazing… Vampir…" Michel had a strange tone in his voice as he said that name. He rocked his hips back and forth, not wanting to pull out.

"I really wish I could filled you up some more…" he chuckled.

Michael pulled out of Mike, his anus was red and felt sore, it was definitely stretched out and wider, but hopefully it would go back to normal in a few hours. Michael got off the bed and discarded his dirty shirt, finding another clean white button up and throwing it on.

The Goth stared at the body on his bed, just lying there, breathing with sweat all over his body. He slipped his suspenders back on and grabbed his trench coat, it was still snowing outside so he better look like he at least dressed warm, or else Henrietta would give him some lecture about a cold.

Michael tossed a box of towelettes at the older boy.

"Get cleaned up so we can get you out of here."

Michael's voice was back to the way it always had been, not that strange sadistic tone he used in bed. Mike was glad is was finally over, he wanted to say something but he had so many things to say he couldn't think of anything. Maybe he could just report this guy, he definitely has the evidence of being raped. Maybe he would go to the police tomorrow?

Mike just wanted to go home, take out his fangs and contacts. He definitely wouldn't try to pretend to be a Vampire anymore. Maybe he deserved this, Mike knew deep down he didn't completely hate it. It was a strange feeling, everything felt so surreal but the pain and feeling he had said otherwise.

Michael lit a cigarette and phoned for his friend Pete while Mike finally sat up, slowly grabbing for the moist wipes and listening to the sound of numbers being dialed, followed by the faint sound of a ring on the other end.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey, it's me." Michael took a drag, "How fucking long are you three going to take, this vampire wannabe is starting to piss me off." He spoke calmly.

"Yeah, we are about there."

Click.

Mike had gotten himself cleaned up and out the door with Michael in the next 15 minutes or so. Only to realize he wasn't going home. A vehicle pulled up into the driveway and three darkly clad kids stepped out, waving Michael down with cigarettes in their hands.

The other three Goths spouted stuff about how Mike was a poser, how they didn't like him going around confusing people into thinking goths and vampire kids were the same.

They had beat him, tied him up and threw him in a trunk.

Michael just stared as his friends did what they liked to the vampire kid, not really saying much other than, "oh? You're not a real vampire? I'm so freaking shocked…" Playing along with his Goth friends as if the events prior to this never took place.

Mike was having a horrible night, tears in his eyes as his yells were muffled with the gag in his mouth.

How many times did he have to tell these kids he wasn't really a vampire? His stomach twisted as his eyes would glance to Michael every so often, feeling betrayed and wishing the tall Goth bastard would help him in some way.

Henrietta finally having her fill of insults asked the others "think you guys, what's the worst place we could send this guy?"

The other three Goths agreed on…

"Scottsdale" they all said in unison. The tall Goth's gaze met with the tied up older kid who still lay in the trunk, winking with a cruel grin when he noticed Mike's worried eyes.

* * *

The night was near over, Mike had been drugged then shipped off to another place entirely. Henrietta had dropped Firkle off, then Pete and Michael at the Village Inn. Henrietta headed home in her mother's car, upset that Pete wanted to spend some time with Michael to talk about 'guy stuff.'

She was definitely going to have Michael talk to her tomorrow, text her at the very least as he always had.

"So" Pete started, flipping his hair from his face after lighting a cigarette, "What the fuck did you do?" Pete asked Michael, who was sipping his coffee and was also smoking a cigarette.

Michael chuckled and took another drag, relaxing in the booth they always seemed to be seated in. He looked at Pete's green eyes with his darker almost black ones, looking bored and uninterested, but Pete knew that look.

Michael wasn't human, and Pete knew the bastard well enough to know he had just feasted, his more relaxed frame and posture, the look in his eyes, he wasn't hungry. It was the same look he had when he used to hang around Raven.

"It's much worse Pete." Michael said as if he knew what his fellow Goth was thinking.

The demon grinned a sharp toothed grin and continued to sip his coffee.

"He wanted to be a Vampire so bad, so why not?" Michael explained.

Pete was the only one who knew Michael wasn't exactly human, he was a sex fiend and his body changed people, changed people horribly.

Raven was lucky, Stan became Raven because of Michael, but Stan also had a strong mind thanks to his blonde haired friend.

Butters was it?

Pete couldn't remember, but he did remember how angry and upset Michael was when Raven left. Pete had never seen the taller Goth so upset. Regardless, the effects must have lasted quite a while, or took their toll, Because Stan still visits the Goths every so often.

"Mike is going to be back you know... and he's definitely not going to be the fucking same."

Michael shrugged "He won't come around us again, that's what you all wanted?"

Pete sighed, yeah it was what they wanted.

Turned out days later it didn't even do any good. Vampire kids continued to pop up more and more, even without Mike. It never really subsided until the Goths went out of their way to burn down a Hot Topic at the mall, and even after that, after what Michael had done, Mike Mckowski would be back in South Park. Eventually.


End file.
